


Clowns and Cuddles

by LostInStardust



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Clowns, F/F, Fear, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Night™, Jake is a good boyfriend, M/M, Post-Squip, WHO'S READY FOR MY HALLOWEEN PARTY, my bby Rich is scared of clowns poor bean, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInStardust/pseuds/LostInStardust
Summary: The Squip Squad™ is watching scary movies and Rich gets scared(ME BEING AWFUL AT SUMMARIES? IT'S MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK...)





	Clowns and Cuddles

The Squip Squad was together once again to enjoy Halloween. They were all in Michael’s basement, (his parents won’t be home so it's alright) with candy spread out on the floor in front of them. Jake had his arm around Rich, Michael had Jeremy in his lap, and Chloe had Brooke’s head in her lap. Jenna was sitting off to the side on her phone, posting on twitter about the latest gossip. Christine bounded down the stairs and screamed, “I BROUGHT HORROR MOVIES AND REESES LET’S PARTY!” 

At the loud noise, Jeremy was startled and fell out of Michael’s lap, off the couch, and onto the floor, causing the laughter of his friends. “It’s not funny gUYS!” His voice cracking loudly on the last part sent the group into another wave of laughter. Jeremy huffed and placed himself back into Michael’s lap, arms folded across his chest.

“You’re such an adorable klutz.” Michael laughed and pulled his boyfriend in closer.

“Shut up, you’re the worst.” Jeremy laughed, playfully punching Michael and cuddling closer into his lap.

“We get it, you’re gay, now can we please watch a horror movie?” Jenna inquired.

“Yeah, what movies did you bring?” Brooke questioned, getting up from her girlfriend’s lap and walking over to Christine.

“I brought Dracula, Frankenstein, and the original It movie.” Christine sang, holding up all the movies so everyone can see. 

“It!” Everyone in the room, except Rich, exclaimed at once. Rich just nodded along with the others. Ever since he was young and his mother brought him to the circus, he has been terrified of clowns. I mean, who wouldn’t, after a clown walked up to you and tried to hug you. He wasn’t being unrealistic or irrational or anything, clowns are born killing machines, obviously. He decided not to argue, remembering how his Squip used to tell him that fear was for the weak, strong people aren’t afraid of anything. He didn’t want Jake to think he was weak, so he decided to sit tight and just watch the movie. It couldn’t be that scary, right?

Boy was he wrong.

About thirty minutes into the movie Rich was terrified out of his mind. Luckily, everyone else was so enthralled with the movie that they didn’t even notice his evident fear. At a very sudden jump-scare he let out a quiet, barely audible yelp, and buried his face in Jake’s sweatshirt. He then realized what he did and took his face out of his boyfriend’s shirt and looked back at the screen. He felt his hands shake with fear, but then he felt Jake’s arms pulling him into his lap and he started to relax, slightly. He leaned into his boyfriend’s chest and tried his best not seem too frightened. Jake leaned down and whispered in Rich’s ear, “You ok, Richie, you seem kind of scared?”   
“I’m ok, just a little shaken, it is a horror movie after all. I’m fine though don’t worry.” He responded reassuringly. Jake shot him a wary glance before turning his attention back to the film in front of him. Rich let out a quiet, shaky breath and shut his eyes tightly. He counted backwards from ten in his head and squeezed Jake’s hand, trying to rid himself of his fear.

Fear is for the weak Rich, surely you remember that.

Rich went rigid at those words. He felt the tears well up in his eyes and his body begin to shake. Not again, not again. He knew it wasn’t an attack because he felt no pain. It was just a memory coming back but bringing back the memories were awful. And one in particular stood out. The fire. Endangering his friends. Endangering Jake, the love of his life. Endangering himself, because he was important too, dammit! Jake looked down at him and frowned.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He whispered. Rich just whimpered and buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest, beginning to cry. At that point, Christine had paused the movie and looked over at Rich in concern, the others following suit. Jake shot them a look that said, “Get out, this is a private moment,” and they quickly left the room and waited in Michael’s kitchen.

“Baby, you’re safe, I got you.” Jake cooed, rocking Rich in his arms, trying everything he could think of to calm Rich down. Rich just continued to sob, and clung to Jake’s chest. Jake rubbed circles into the small of Rich’s back and hummed sweet lullabies into his ear. Jake was never a soft guy, but when it came to Rich he unraveled. He continued to rock and soothe Rich until his sobs died down into a few shaky breaths. “Want to tell me what’s wrong?” Jake inquired, hugging Rich closer.

“I was so scared. I hate clowns, and then I heard the Squip’s voice and I thought he was back and I just got so scared.” He buried his face in Jake’s neck and let out a few more sobs. 

“Does your head hurt? I’m sure Michael has some red around here somewhere if you need it.” Jake soothed.

“Ok...but just to be safe. I don’t think it’s back.”

Jake nodded and called the others back down, not letting go of his baby. He gestured for Michael to get the red, and handed it to Rich, who promptly downed the entire bottle. When Christine suggested restarting the movie, Jake just looked at her and silently shook his head. Rich’s face went bright red. He felt like a baby for having to turn off a stupid movie because he was scared.

“It’s ok, Richie, everyone’s afraid of something. I’m terrified of spiders.” Jake whispered into Rich’s ear.

Rich laughed loudly at his boyfriend before snatching the remote and turning on It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown! The group sat together, Jake never releasing his grip on Rich, and watched movies all night, while binging on Snickers bars and Reese’s cups. What an amazing Halloween night it was for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! My favorite thing I got was a brochure about how if I sin I'm going straight to hell!


End file.
